Bleed Me Dry
by Picco and Han
Summary: "Give me what you think I deserve. You don't get told this much, Gohan, but I trust you with my life." Clenching his eyes shut, Piccolo tensed as he spoke, "...even with this." PiccoloXGohan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Note:** Hi all, M here! Welcome to the first chapter of Don and M's Piccolo/Gohan roleplay converted to fanfiction. M writes for Gohan's character, and Don brilliantly writes for Piccolo's. In this story the Z warriors have heard about the Androids and (it turns out) Cell from Trunks. They decide to split up in order to prep for their arrival. Gohan is a little older than he is in the main series; sixteen. Gohan and Piccolo to pair off to train while Goku's away.

**Warnings:** Violence, AU plot but follows closely with canon, bloodkink, masturbation, sex, homosexuality, bondage, orgy, homophobia (later chapters)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In a distance of an approaching sunset, two skilled fighters and longtime friends stood head to head in mid air.

Son Gohan swallowed in anticipation, and rubbed his throbbing temples to subside an oncoming headache. He and Piccolo-san had been fighting like this for hours and no matter how many passed he'd never admit he has tired to the bone – not to the man he respected most. The young fighter straightened suddenly, managing to undo the knots in his spine and shoulders muscles. It hurt like hell but the improvement did wonders for stamina.

He drew a pair of black brows together.

Sucked in a nice gulp of fresh air.

Gohan's biceps flexed tensely.

It was now or never.

"Ready, Piccolo-san?"

Bravely, Son Gohan began circling his mentor utilizing an inch of ki. At first, it was a slow and steady and then faster, and faster.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you!"

"Kid, if you did, you'd be wasting my time."

Piccolo shifted down, curling his much longer limbs inward in a defensive stance. The illusion of lacking size used to fool the boy years ago and at times when Gohan got too cocky, it still caught him off guard.

His eyes followed Gohan's movements, while using his senses to look for that key flux in the kid's energy for when he would attack. The faintest of a strain echoed in his muscles as he held his position. The sweat marking his gi belying his show of lacking fatigue after all these hours.

Piccolo knew too well Gohan lacked the patience to pull an attack from him first. Uncurling his fists, the slightest of smirks pulled on his lips. The kid was becoming a challenge with his added training, finally.

"This again?"

Gohan continued to circle the Namek, picking up speed but at an even gait.

"Very well."

Gohan bit back an excited smile and instead smirked half-heartedly.

A quote from a famous strategist passed through his mind, repeated like a mantra.

**"All war is based on deception," – Sun Tzu.**

The new size of his master was daunting, but only for a split second. His training preached this: to understand thy enemy, one must _know _thy enemy. While Piccolo-san was strong, he was extremely clever and calculated. Nevertheless, he was not the only one. Knowledge was power – knowledge that had been given to him by Piccolo-san himself, whether he realized it or not.

Gohan had a gut feeling that he was being goaded, or enticed to act without words. It could have been Gohan's own infatuation, or Piccolo-san's perplexing demeanor. Emotionless to others, but never to him.

The saiyan exhaled the breath he'd been holding, finally shaking off any abnormalities with ease. He was sweating under the sweltering sun, but you'd never know just by looking at him. His plum gi was neatly tied even after their hours of sparring, and little to no sleep. His skin, tanned, but glowing from excitement, and eyes, onyx, sharp as tacks.

It was about to get interesting.

"I'm getting bored, Piccolo-san." feigned a yawn, "seriously, you're taking forever. My dad is faster than this and he eats more than you do!"

Then, he stopped. Directly behind Piccolo. Crossed his muscled arms.

"Are those arms for show or are you going to actually hit me?"

With a soft grunt, Piccolo swept back with his left leg, pulling it in at the last possible moment before connecting with Gohan's mid-section. Instead rounding to the boy's side, slamming his elbow into Gohan's back. Sweeping across, Piccolo caught Gohan's midsection with the full on force of his knee, sending him higher into the sky. With a smirk, he flew up to meet the boy.

"Still bored kid?"

Son Gohan braced himself for the blow successfully, allowing himself to be "controlled" by his mentor. When they met mid air, Gohan teleported behind Piccolo and skillfully grasped both of his wrists. Brought them together behind his back in a rough fashion. Not too tight, not too loose; just perfect. Perfect for Piccolo - just enough. Did it hurt? Just a bit.

The young demi saiyan expected the Namek to break free from his hold any second, but enjoyed the proximity nonetheless.

"Still bored, man."

Within one move, Gohan slowly brought his knee and jammed into Piccolo's backside.

Inhaled for effect.

"Care to turn up the heat?"

Gohan suppressed a smirk - he enjoyed goading Piccolo. There was always a chance that he'd give in and the satisfaction was almost too much.

Inhaling sharply, Piccolo tensed, bracing back against Gohan's knee in turn. He wouldn't have paused a few years ago if he had been caught in this hold, but he did now.

The stretch of muscles almost painfully enjoyable in that moment. He couldn't let the boy get too cocky though. Even if he was getting a little too fast for his liking.

With a growl, he pressed back even harder against Gohan's knee, jerking his arms quickly to angle correctly, energy blasting from his palms and up into the demi saiyan's face.

"Here's your heat!"

Teleporting off to the side, he sent three more flashes of energy where he felt Gohan's energy. Flying forward, he bombarded Gohan in close range attacks of his fists. Narrowing his eyes, Piccolo focused on pushing Gohan back, the smallest of smirks hardly visible on his face.

The close range of attack came exactly as anticipated, yet not as powerful as expected. Oh no, it was even more powerful. The ki blasts singed the surface of his skin, a welcome wake up call; and the blows, most of which he managed to block just barely.

Gohan patiently waited for an opening and landed several punches to Piccolo-san's gut. Unfortunately, in the process, Piccolo managed to land an embedded punch in his face, whilst his own blow remained in Piccolo's gut.

The demi-saiyan searched the Namek's face for any signs of an expression. Ah, there it was - 'the smirk.' It was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

Gohan grinned and released a close countered ki blast, one that'd probably get them both.

"Here's yours!"

Soaring backwards, the sharp burn to his abdomen eased only slightly by the breeze. His gi destroyed where the skin still burned. Good, he wasn't pulling his punches.

Halting a short distance away, he glanced at Gohan. He'd be ready for anything after that move.

Teleporting down to the ground, Piccolo glanced up as his feet connected to the earth. The slight distraction of the approaching darkness calling his attention for a moment from his student.

"Care to see if you do better on the earth?"

The taunt lightly laced in his voice as he measured Gohan's appearance for any signs of fatigue.

Gohan glared jokingly down at his friend and shook his head. "Nope, I quite like it up here. Why, do you have some sort of plan? Must I play along?"

He passed a hand through his stubborn tendrils of hair. There was...something ominous, nearby – it wasn't close so they had some time to continue. His eyes drifted, but his position remained adjacent to Piccolo's. Gohan noticed he wasn't the only one that felt the oddity.

_'Hm...so, Piccolo-san removed a bit of his gi? I see...great form, still, after all these years.'_

Gohan's eyes lingered on Piccolo's body, trailing from the curve of his back to the impressive pair of pecs that put his own to shame. Heat pooled between his legs, causing an already frustrated member to twitch.

_'Pay attention Gohan!'_ his mind chided.

Gohan cracked the crooks of his neck and reaffirmed his gaze to the Namek. Suddenly, he fired a barrage of ki blasts (half-hardheartedly), ones that landed purposely _around_ Piccolo. Time to get his ass back into the air!

"Pick it up, man!"

Honestly, Gohan didn't care about where they fought. They could've fought in a smoldering volcano for all he cared - he just loved watching Piccolo move with cat-like precision.

Idly, the demi-saiyan brushed a canopy of bangs from his eyes,

Bolting to the side, Piccolo flew up behind Gohan at full speed, grabbing him by the back of his gi and throwing him higher.

Calculating that the demi-saiyan would brace for his usual frontal barrage, he went for the boy's side. The connection of his shin to Gohan's blocking arm stung but did not keep his other leg from its own follow through, connecting across the demi-saiyan's rear.

Pulling back, he held a ki blast at the ready, smirk fully in place.

"You know I don't play games."

Throwing the ki blast half ass-ed at Gohan's position, he tried to pull the smug look off as his mind reminded him that the boy needed training, not to play games.

Gohan righted his position and locked eyes with his long-time friend. The demi-saiyan sensed Piccolo's playfulness and grinned like a child in a candy store. It wasn't often that Piccolo-san openly (somewhat) showed anything less than that of a serious nature, even around Gohan.

He shook off any of the remaining aches and pains in neck joints, and ligaments and stole a glance his own gi. Felt around, fingering material. A tare. Ah, great. Mom would have a cow.

"You ruined my gi, Piccolo-san. Mom's gonna kill me."

Gohan tore off the surface of the front, and finally the back to leave the remaining bits of blue of his undershirt.

With that, he pursed his lips and teleported directly behind Piccolo. Close, close behind him.

He released a breath against Piccolo's neck, and in one motion, grabbed both of Piccolo's arms by the wrists tightly. There was no way in hell he was going to let go now, no matter how hard his opponent thrashed around. Gohan's grip tightened and pushed him forward, holding, in order to get him to release the searing ki blasts.

Hopefully...

away from Gohan.

_'Those suckers hurt like a bitch up close!'_

Inhaled ice.

"Don't you know that everyone plays games?"

Exhaled fire.

The dissipated ki charged the air, his open palms becoming fists. Body tense and ready for a blow, Piccolo fought down the shudder from the breath on his skin.

Baring his fangs, Piccolo turned his head just enough to catch Gohan's face in the corner of his eye.

"And this is how you end it?"

He strained against the hold, making his point without admitting it. Unless the kid slipped up, or grew another foot in height to swing a leg around to trip up, he was stuck.

_'There are harsher methods in which to escape.'_

He turned his head forward, straining against Gohan's hold out of pride, claws digging into his flesh. It stung on one level but another part praised the boy for being able to capture his opponent.

Gohan felt his heart shiver from the proximity and fought to keep a grip. Even with the pain of Piccolo's stinging talons, Gohan felt his master react as well. Maybe it was pure disgust, maybe it was out of true struggle, maybe...eh, maybe he was thinking about this too much.

He smirked when Piccolo spoke and brought his face closer to the Namek's ear.

"Oh, it's not over. You still have to break free,"

His grip tightened for emphasis and jammed a pair of knees into Piccolo's chiseled sides.

The demi-saiyan knew that he couldn't keep this position up forever, and Piccolo would probably break free at some point; but he could try. It was a strain but it was also something that he needed to work on...initially, several months before, he was _horrible _at holds like this one.

The challenge was exhilarating.

Gohan cleared his throat and relaxed enough to feel his heart pumping blood through his veins.

"And I know you will, you'll just have to work for it."

Bones cracked as Piccolo straightened, tipping his head forward while his ears burned purple. Narrowing his eyes, he racked his brain for a time he had told the boy that his ears were god damn sensitive!

He felt his heart race and he quickly made use of the energy pumping through his system to send ki to his palms. Relaxing as best as he could, Piccolo sent the flashes of ki between them, enough to blind for a good minute or two. The second the light burst past his peripheral, he sent his body backwards into the demi-saiyan, until he felt the jolt of imprinting into a rock face.

Turning sharply, he grasped Gohan's forearms, forcing his palms to his own body. Piccolo pressed down more of his body weight until the rock gave under the weight around Gohan's form. Positioning between those powerful legs, he ensured the kid couldn't tuck them in for any escape maneuver.

"This enough work for you?"

He growled, teeth bared only inches from the demi-saiyan's face. The ghost of feeling upon his ear, keeping them a darker shade, which crept faintly across his cheek bones.

_'Damn, its still distracting me.' _

Gohan gasped from the impact and just how close Piccolo-san had brought himself. So, his longtime friend wasn't disgusted by any of it. Of course, they were fighting, so closeness was required to some degree — and yet, was it really required for a long period of time? Ah, there were SO many ways that the demi-saiyan could dice and analyze it...

But now...now was not the time or the place.

Gohan bit his lip.

"…"

His orbs searched Piccolo's for a second that could've been forever. Piccolo wasn't angry, no, but he was something.

Gohan struggled to move and promptly felt himself slammed back down. A splintered rock embedded itself in the back of his neck. He winced and stared back up at the Namek defiantly, and rebellious bangs fell into his eyes.

"Hm, this makes things rather tough doesn't it?"

He grinned toothily and laughed at his predicament.

"Now I'm the one that is going to have to work for his freedom, huh?'

"It seems so."

Piccolo eased his grip just enough that his talons didn't completely rip through Gohan's flesh.

That look the kid had, suddenly brought his mind to keenly catalog how close they were. Pulling his head back, Piccolo narrowed his eyes, the scowl turning into a soft frown. The heat brushing his skin was almost enough to distract him from the hold he had.

"Do you plan to actually convince me that you're not trapped, Gohan?"

He recalled a time when he had pinned Son Goku in a similar manner, only to have his head bashed into with Son's thick skull. The key difference was size for that move. A small smirk pulled at his lips, reaching his eyes with the amusement of that thought. It would probably be another year or two before the demi-saiyan reached that height, he doubted though that Gohan would change much from his lean form.

Tilting his chin down slightly, Piccolo considered releasing Gohan, should he decide he had no method of escape and admitted defeat.

The demi-saiyan shook his head defiantly at the Namek.

"Where there is a will, there is a way. I'm not giving up, not a chance."

Gohan's goofy smile faded a bit but not by much. He loved sparring with his mentor far too much to pull a sour face. That, and he didn't particularly hate where he was – pretty uncomfortable for his neck and stuff, but...

"And I'm not trapped, after all, you've always taught me never to underestimate my own abilities."

When Piccolo's grip lessened, Gohan almost used the opportunity. Alas, that'd be far too easy. It wasn't so bad here, maybe even the grasshopper wondering about his back would agree. Piccolo was a man that didn't allow others so close, and this was too great an opportunity to exploit. Hee hee.

Perv was he.

The demi-saiyan struggled to sit up just a bit, and brought his face close to the Namek's. His ears were a varying degree of purple, hmm...

"You're going to have to push me, man. Cell won't have me any allowance and I know you won't either. Besides, I don't exactly hate it here."

Gohan's breath tickled Piccolo's ears purposely yet again. The teen smirked and didn't make a move.

The shudder that ran through him, Piccolo knew the kid felt it.

Straightening his shoulders, he pulled his head up to avoid a direct view of the coloring now crawling over his cheeks and nose.

"Brat."

He narrowed his eyes, brow ridges pulling together as he glared down his nose to those wild bangs covering those dark eyes and the toying look the boy had. The legs on either side of him suddenly felt more noticeable then before. That look though, his eyes widened a fraction before darkening in thought.

_'Fine boy, I'll play.' _

Pushing Gohan's arms up more, he let the heel of his own palms rub up the kid's chest, making sure it could not be mistaken for anything else.

Jolting forward with just enough strength to trap the demi-saiyan in the rock face, much like a straight jacket, he pulled back, releasing his hold completely.

"No allowances, kid."

Sending a sharp blast of ki forward, Piccolo idly mused on whether Gohan would block or go through the rock face. Idly, he brought a hand up to his ear, trying to sooth the feeling and still the small spasms in his neck. The heat he still felt on them caused his eye to twitch at his body's lack of discipline.

_'Damn kid messing with my ears.' _

A growl rose from his throat with mild annoyance.

_'It could have been your antenna. '_

A small voice in the back of his mind chided.

Gohan felt himself gasp and bit it back immediately. So, he wasn't the only one. Piccolo's wide set of cheeks were darkening into a purple-like state, just as his ears had. Hmmm...so he was really that sensitive huh?

_'Pay attention!'_

Thank you, brain.

'Yep!'

The ki blast from his mentor shocked him out of his revere and hit him in the chest. Literally.

Gohan felt sudden anger propelling him, much like it did when he was in danger and brought his hand upward hit it away. Thanks to the heat of Piccolo's ki blast, what had been left of the upper part of his plum gi became more shredded to luscious bits. And that mind link they shared, alerted him...rather suddenly. It was strange, though it wasn't the first time it occurred when the either of them felt stress or just needed a talk.

The fight was nothing, especially if Piccolo-san needed him...

_'Piccolo-san is flustered.' _his mind gathered lucidly. _'I've never witnessed or felt this before from Piccolo-san, even when we were fighting Frieza...'_

The demi-sayian swallowed heavily and breathed in Piccolo-san's words. No allowances, huh? Wasn't that was what he was doing now? The Namek never did this for him before, not since...

"You're flustered,"

Gohan didn't move, just stood there floating a few inches from the ground.

"Why?"

Gohan floated forward to get a better look into the Namek's eyes. To others, they were expressionless...but to him, they were a window to Piccolo-san's soul. He pressed his lips into a thin line and cocked his head questioningly.

"I'm not toying with you, or teasing, I truly wish to know. Have I hurt you?"

He grasped their mind link with a breath, and concentrated deeply...hoping that the other would hear him.

Gohan's eyes flooded with worry.

_'I've never seen you this way before.'_

"It would take more then that to hurt me."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Piccolo stilled his mind upon hearing Gohan's voice ring within. He dropped his hand from his ear, crossing it over his chest with the other.

Opening his eyes, he fixed on the dark onyx ones searching for his answer.

Why was he flustered? His mind answered with a quick, _'You caused it, kid'_. The flash of shock Piccolo felt wasn't quite his own.

Flickering eyes back up to meet the demi-saiyan's, he stilled his mind with the ease of running a rocket into a reenforced steel wall, the breeze and the dimming sun's rays the only things his mind picked up.

Slowly, he let his mind take in the newly unclothed flesh showing and the way the dimming light hit Gohan's form. Counting each breath Gohan took, Piccolo brought himself closer to a stable mind, not wishing to bother the boy with rambling questions to feelings he'd need to meditate on to understand. How could he explain something he had never turned an eye to before? Or needed to know as a solitary being? Only four years his senior, but Piccolo knew nothing as to his sensitivity near other beings. The pain of having antenna hit, the sound of whistling or the clap of a well placed fist to the ear, these he understood and knew well how to avoid a repeat.

Fingers twitched as his mind brought him back to the feeling of a warm breath on his ear, craving to sooth the feeling away. Tensing, he dug his fist tighter against his bicep. Gohan would know, he assumed, if he could get over his pride to ask.

Gohan listened via their mind link intently, whilst reading the Namek's body language intently. So tense, too tense.

_**'You caused it, kid.'**_

Piccolo-san's words drummed across the demi-saiyan's mind furiously, causing Gohan's eyes to jump. It didn't sound horrible, perhaps to him, but to his Master...they were foreign to him. Feelings of the potent kind were foreign, strangely foreign.

Gohan drifted a few feet forward, advancing to place a comforting hand on Piccolo-san's smooth shoulder-blade. A reassuring smile danced on Gohan's lips, and his dark orbs found the older man's with ease. "I know it's not your thing but, why don't we take a break?"

He pointed to the direction of a long-dead campfire they'd made days before.

Outwardly, calmness seemed to reign supreme, and yet, Gohan's heartbeat thudded in his ears. Gohan wanted to do more than he could, do things he didn't understand...things for the Namek. Torturing Piccolo-san anymore than he had would've been cruel and fuck he just didn't have it in him.

"I-I'll make the campfire. You can...go for a walk or meditate. Piccolo stuff."

Another cheerful smile spread across his lips, one reserved for Piccolo-san and Piccolo-san only.

"Rest those ears of yours, maybe get that skin to go back to normal."

Gently, Gohan took back his hand slowly and dropped to the ground cautiously. He turned to look elsewhere and began working on reassembling the primitive campsite. It was possible to work faster but Gohan loved taking his time when working with his hands and putting things together.

Calmness...serenity...yeah, this would do it...

_'Ugh.'_

His damned heartbeat was making it impossible to think straight. Why was he still thinking about how close they were and how flustered his best friend looked? Gohan fought the urge to blush and continued on awkwardly.

A ghost of air that could almost be a sigh escaped his lips. Dropping down to the ground, he hovered close enough to the camp as his long limbs folded loosely inward in a habitual position of meditation.

Blanking out everything around himself, Piccolo found part of his mind poking its curious nose into Gohan's thoughts. Mild surprise washed over his features before he forced it into a frown. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he kept a mental ear on the young man, while physically listening to Gohan's movements.

He doubted the boy knew just how calming he could be, moving around him. Even those rambles and questions Piccolo normally grunted at, was almost like sitting in front of his favored waterfall.

Drawing deeper into himself, Piccolo pulled apart the fight, bit by bit. From the comments, to the blows and lingering holds. His brow ridges pressed closer together as actions that were wrong by his normal training mentally surfaced. The scent and heat that flooded his senses in the memory pulled at him, something deep in his chest that caused his heart to run wild. Gohan. The scent was all his. The game of cat and mouse... How he enjoyed it without understanding what they had been doing.

Tipping his head ever so slightly to the side, Piccolo worked to focus on Gohan. His sharp nose bringing the boy's heavier scent in. Not a boy anymore... Piccolo twitched his nose, recalling the light smell of sweat, earth and fruit Gohan carried as a boy. Now it was different. Stronger. Each breath in, Piccolo picked up on the feeling of his chest tightening when Gohan moved close in his chores. Relaxing was going to take a while...

Gohan sensed Piccolo's mixed unease which caused his own damned thoughts to stir yet again. They'd been so close, close enough to touch and maybe if Gohan was a little braver he could close the gap and...and...

Touch him and see how far that damned blush could spread, see those glorious muscles expand and that chest heave. Every bit of him slicked with sweat, begging Gohan for more...or maybe Gohan begging for more. Frenzied. It'd always been a fantasy of his, begging Piccolo to send him over the edge. Kami, it was all so seductively consuming, and he wanted so bad to get lost in every bit like he'd done at home.

Pop.

_'Uh oh.'_

He looked down between his legs with an innocent expression.

_'Say hello to your little friend, Gohan!'_

The campfire sparked to life just barely before he had to press his fingertips against it. Ouch, it was so freaking painful. He had to take care of it but couldn't around Piccolo-san...so...

Gohan stood and cocked his head in the Namek's direction. He too was lost in an endless stream of thought, face clenched and blushing again. The demi-saiyan didn't dare pry, no matter how alluring it was, and he so had to go. Hopefully, Piccolo-san wouldn't hear him and he could keep that dirty little secret to himself.

Gohan stood and made sure to keep his back to Piccolo-san. A hand covered the offending area.

_'La la la, this is not happening...nooo...'_

He dropped a stick and kicked it away like a dork.

"Piccolo-sama!" He called. A hideous blush darkened his cheeks. "I'll be back!"

The tightening of his pants was occurring again, a painful reminder, and suddenly he darted off into the forest like his butt was on fire.

Even out here, Piccolo's scent followed. It was maddening, but in the most intoxicating way possible.

_'I'm so close and I haven't even done anything yet. Whhhhhhhhy nooooooow?'_

The teen fell to his knees and leant against the trunk of a wild oak tree. Brought a hand down, and clenched his jaws...

One eye opened to see the quick after image of Gohan leaving. It had been months since he addressed him so formally.

Slowly Piccolo closed his eye, considering why Gohan had left so quickly. He trained his hearing on the demi-saiyan, that heavier scent lingering under his nose like food before a starved man.

The flickering of ki caused his brows to fold even tighter together. If he had managed to upset the boy, why wasn't he still here trying to talk his feelings away like he normally did?

Subconsciously, Piccolo dropped his own ki to nothing more then a human's.

Gohan had left for privacy then.

His frown deepened, the events only shortly before pulling for his attention. Feeling those toned muscles, carved by years of training under his palms...

A smirk pulled at his lips, recalling the flicker of surprise and pleasure in those dark eyes. He would have to figure out why it caused a rush in himself and if Gohan would make that face again.

Flickering his eyes open with the faintest show of curiosity, Piccolo scanned the camp for anyone or anything without quite noting himself doing so. Glancing down at his own hands, then to the shreds of his gi's top, he brushed a thumb over his naked side. The rougher skin yielded nothing close to pleasure. Frowning, his fingers moved over to the softer flesh over his abdomen, finding his diaphragm moving to pull in his stomach. There were times he touched himself to find injuries, or to bathe, but no memories surfaced to exploring his skin.

Brushing talons up the grooves, Piccolo choked on a mixture between a bark of laughter and a groan. Eyes widening, he glanced up, catching sight of only a few small birds in the area. Good, nothing could hear him. Slowly, fingers found the harder outline of his now darkened stomach. There was a lingering warmth building in his stomach with the slight change in the pink to red upon his abdomen. Quite an interesting feeling.

Gohan wrapped his fingertips around his length and began pumping furiously. He remembered a time when he and Piccolo-san were cleaning off in the midst of a waterfall, remembered how nude Piccolo-san was. The ripple of his green muscles when he stirred, the shifting of his plated stomach...Kami, to imagine what it'd be like to have the Namek crushing against him...lust-filled, wanting with wanton need. Maybe...taking him from behind as they both ravaged one another with hot kisses and sloppy gropes.

The demi-saiyan swallowed and groaned like a tired mule and squeezed himself...what if Piccolo-san did this to him one day?

Gohan's eyelids fluttered open, staring forward.

Piccolo-san, so elegant, so wise, so understanding. The pinnacle of all knowledge. Everything. Could he ever want Gohan in this way? Sometimes, Gohan glimpsed a ghost of need somewhere in those familiar eyes...but when he almost managed to figure out what it was...it was gone. Just as fast as it came, leaving him wanting more. Hungering for more. It was maddening, all of it, but he loved it. Getting lost in that madness just brought him closer.

Faster, faster, faster.

Again and again –

The world exploded in a flash of a white and he fell to the ground with a thump. In the process his ki flared and his moans burned to a scream, and the trees just couldn't take it the pressure. They fell, and Gohan stared down at the evil culprit between his knees. So sinful, but Kami the demi-saiyan needed it. Hell, he even screamed.

He inhaled...

Exhaled a puff of steam, shame gripping his heart.

"...Ah."

Gohan basked in the afterglow, cheeks horribly red, burning with ridiculous lust. Just a little longer, and he'd be fine. Piccolo-san was probably meditating still and most likely thought nothing of it, what was a scream and few shattered trees anyway?

Right?

Right?

Riggggggggggght?

Noooooooo.

His head drooped like the stem of a dead flower. Stupid.

The sharp spike in ki halted all curiosities Piccolo had. His ears stung with a scream that wasn't quite right.

He knew pain stricken screams like he knew how to breathe.

Something is wrong.

With the lack of another energy signature, Piccolo's eyes widened with the thought of androids attacking, flying through his mind's eye.

In a heart beat, he burst through the canopy of trees to Gohan's location, halting ten feet from his form. Eyes rolling over the area, he took in the lack of an enemy, worry spilling off his features, steeling them instead.

"Gohan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Note:** Hi all, M here! Welcome to the second chapter of Don and M's Piccolo/Gohan roleplay converted to fanfiction. M writes for Gohan's character, and Don brilliantly writes for Piccolo's. In this chapter, the fire burns brighter and both Piccolo and Gohan find themselves consumed. A special thank you goes out to our reviewers, we hope you like the new chapter as much as the first.

**Warnings:** Violence, AU plot but follows closely with canon, bloodkink, masturbation, sex, homosexuality, bondage, orgy, homophobia (later chapters)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Gohan."

There was no question within the name, only the order to explain with the slightest strain of the worry he had felt a moment ago. There was a lingering scent, he noted, one he did not know from anywhere else. Frown deepening, Piccolo crossed his arms. Gohan's position kept his eyes glancing around for an attacker, anything that would keep his head bowed like that in defeat.

Gohan hadn't noticed Piccolo at first, as he was so exhausted from the 'flow' of his essence. It was almost blissful, in a twisted sort of way...each time only sated the saiyan so much, though, so much so that more build up was required each time. But Kami...

...

It was so worth it

He gasped for oxygen like a madman and took hold of himself desperately, only to sense his master too little too late. Crap.

_'Keep your mind, Gohan.'_

"Piccolo-san..."

Gohan couldn't meet his piercing concerned gaze, and instead glanced away anxiously. His stomach was jumping and the urge to flee was gnawing at his core, but he just couldn't. Gohan was a lot of things but he wasn't a coward! Piccolo-san was there for all the right reasons, least of all to reprimand him.

_'What am I going to do now?'_

He blushed.

"I-I...I'm fine, really,"

Gohan's chipper voice shook like a leaf, and he swore his tongue fell numb as hell.

_'Keep it even.' _

"Just...had to...take care of something; please don't worry anymore about me. I'm so sorry."

He just couldn't bring his gaze to look at Piccolo – he felt so ashamed, so so ashamed to have been caught like this. Maybe, if Gohan was lucky, Piccolo wouldn't put two and two together. Reflexively, he crossed his legs Indian style to hide the 'evidence.'

Taking in the coloring of Gohan's face, he tilted his head slightly as he stepped closer.

"Why are you afraid, Gohan?"

There was nothing to apologize for, or fear. That is, unless he was the cause of that fear. It almost brought him to his knees with the thought of his only friend being afraid of him.

But then, why blush?

That smell grew stronger as he took another few steps forward. Halting just out of arm's reach from Gohan, Piccolo studied the boy's features for answers.

"What have you done wrong to apologize to me for?"

Gohan moved to adjust his pants as neatly as he could, tent hidden between the throng of his legs. The Saiyan prayed that the Namek didn't see the state of him or he just might die. It was impossible to be THIS embarrassed and not die.

Then, the strong vibrato of Piccolo-san's grand, confused voice filled echoed in ears suddenly. His question.

_"What have you done wrong to apologize to me for?"_

Gohan's heart leapt into his throat, nervous. Could he answer him honestly without looking sounding like a total pervert?

_'I have more to apologize for than you know, Piccolo-san...'_

Cautiously, he laid his eyes on Piccolo and swallowed heavily. It was becoming difficult to breathe. And his sweat...it beaded about him in droplets like a summer rain.

"I-I..."

The teen stood and took a brave step forward, just barely keeping his meek composure. A stick snapped underfoot. It was too much, he couldn't hold it together anymore!

"Piccolo-san!"

With that, the final emotion that broke the camel's back, he thrust himself forward and wrapped his arms around Piccolo's tall majestic frame. Buried his flushed face in the Piccolo's chiseled chest and sucked in several long breaths breaths. The proximity was a welcome relief but he was still so damn nervous. And it hurt.

Gohan was four years old again, except this time, all the more vulnerable. He knew it down to the depths of his soul but he didn't give a shit anymore.

"You wouldn't...understand. Nameks...don't...Um..."

Still, Gohan couldn't breathe like he should have. He'd been training for years with Piccolo with breath control in mind.

Everything stopped as he felt suddenly lost as he had the first time Gohan had hugged him. The tension in Gohan's form brought him back just as quickly.

Slowly, Piccolo pushed Gohan back as if he would break if he used too much force. Dropping down to one knee, he held onto Gohan's arms for a moment.

Without a second thought, Piccolo's hand brushed those damnable bangs out of the demi-saiyan's face, relaxing slightly with the lack of tears there.

"Nameks don't do what, Gohan?"

It was a tone only Gohan had ever been allowed to hear, the softened tones of concern for someone so near to him. He felt he could wait a century if the boy needed it to answer. He'd push Gohan to speak, only when he knew whatever it was Gohan held pent up within wouldn't break him. Piccolo held Gohan's gaze, not daring to push him just yet. Laying his hand upon the boy's strong shoulder, he waited.

Even as Piccolo pulled away, Gohan's heartbeat still drummed blood behind his ears, this time with excitement. The anxiety was still there, albeit fading. Piccolo-san had ways of calming him better than anyone he'd known before. It wasn't long until Gohan felt his touch yet again..the Heaven's were lowering, weren't they?

_"Nameks don't do what, Gohan?" _

Onyx pupils dilated and he hitched a semi-anxious breath.

"Namekians don't..." the young demi-saiyan chewed on his lip. "They don't have...genitalia. At least that's what Dad told me, so I don't know if you'd understand what I'm dealing with..."

'I feel like such an ass!'

Gohan murmured through their mind link, trying and failing to suppress a RIDICULOUS tomato-red blush from creeping up his neck.

_'I've dishonored you, Piccolo. If you don't want to ever see me again...so be it. I don't want to part, but anything is better than hurting you.'_

Tipping his head back, Piccolo choked on a snort of laughter.

"Gohan..."

Trailing off, Piccolo recalled all the times the boy had given a curious look but never asked.

The now interesting color the demi-saiyan was, pulled his eyes back to Gohan's face.

"Gohan, Nameks have genitalia."

Glancing down, his brows came together, recalling human anatomy as best as he could and comparing with the times he'd seen Gohan in his youth.

"Nameks do not have scrotum, as you do. "

He felt his ears burn as the sudden feeling of letting the boy down, over came him.

_'How have you dishonored me in such a way I would leave you?' _

The confusion passed through the link, as he held back the pain of the notion the boy gave him. He did not need the kid worrying about him, or thinking he'd be so vulnerable. He needed to get to the root of Gohan's issue. He really did have a knack for dancing around the subject he wanted to tell him.

The pleasant sound of Piccolo's harmonious laughter soothed Gohan's nerves and it wasn't long until he found himself cracking a goofy smile. All the while, he listened, drinking in his Master's words like water. So patient, so polite, so very Piccolo. Gohan adored him, all of him, which was why it was so hard to tell him his dirty secret.

"Piccolo-san, I was thinking about you."

The confusion burned him like wildfire, especially within his cheeks. Which, of course, Piccolo-san noticed. Deliciously, in a way. _'I suck.' _Very, very lovely. _'Sonofacrap.'_

Gohan bit his bottom lip and forced his eyes to keep level with his friends. Fighting the Androids would be a piece of cake compared to the current situation, he knew. It was all or nothing. There was a chance he'd lose Piccolo-san and there was no walking away. He wasn't a coward, Piccolo carved his his teachings enough into both his mind and body since day one...it was physically and mentally impossible.

"I was thinking about our skirmishes; every single one over the past few years, the ones when we got a little too close...I do that a lot, actually, just usually somewhere else where I can conceal it, like my room. All of it became too much for me to handle. The heat, the hope, the affection, the devotion a being feels for no one else but one in life and...I-I thought maybe you felt all of it too, but I couldn't be sure...and.."

The demi-saiyan squeezed his eyelids shut painfully. This part was going to smart.

"I thought of you in a way that was dishonorable, too close to you...the honorable Piccolo-san. You are above all of this, and I know it. I always have...so...I resigned myself to just be near you. That had to be enough, and for a while, it was. It was always more than I'd ever felt for anyone, and foreign compared to anything I've ever felt for Mom and Dad... I...just...can't burden you with something such as this. You've always been better than family. I've...always known that you were too perfect, too noble, and I love you too much to destroy you with these childish, unnatural feelings. I'd rather you hated me!"

His shoulders sagged as his whole body deflated, and for the first time since his childhood, he found himself crumbled at Piccolo-san's feet.

Clenching his jaw, Piccolo found himself fighting to breath normal, the sudden rush of information would have had him flying off if he wasn't so ingrained to stand his ground.

Kneeling as he was, he narrowed his eyes at Gohan's form. Everything the kid had ever taught him about emotion, never lead him to believe what the boy felt would ever be false or childish.

Quite aware of his talons, he let Gohan feel them as he took hold of his arms to pull him to his feet. No one as close as Gohan was should disgrace himself with his current actions. Maybe the slight pain would remind the boy that it wasn't just his heart he was speaking of.

"Do you truly believe what you feel is childish?"

Letting his fingers find the boy's ear, he rubbed it gently, as light as if it was his ear.

"I was a tyrant before I met you. Do you not recall the beatings and lack of mercy? Have you forgotten everything? You never faked emotion or your thoughts around me, Gohan. You've been foolish but never a fool."

A soft smirk pulled at his lips as he dropped his hand down, letting it rest in the crook between neck and shoulder.

_'I doubt you could burden me, Gohan.' _

He held firm in his choice, even with it only spoken though the link. Let the boy feel the certainty. Gohan will confuse him, Piccolo knew but a challenge came with everything. Even the emotions he had never felt before, nor knew the names to. He'd figure them out if Gohan would be happy.

_'Wow, Piccolo-san. I...I'm floored!'_

In a million years Gohan had never **ever **thought Piccolo would be so accepting, so understanding, so knowing of his feelings. Relief washed over his skin like a cold mist in heat summer, and he leaned into Piccolo's sizzling touch. Eyes fluttered closed, and licked his lips to form an answer worthy of Piccolo.

"It's true, Piccolo-san, I've always known who you were, what you were. But, I've always held you above all else. Even from the first day you tossed me into the water, you were special, you treated me different from everyone else. Kami, I just don't know how to explain myself properly. I...I...I need you, I care for you more than anyone else. It's true, I would die for this planet, for all of my friends, I'd give it my all to make sure that it was safe, just so everyone had a second chance at life. But for you..."

He paused to release a breath to continue and flickered his eyelids open dramatically.

"I'd come back from the dead! I'd raise Hell to show the scoundrels of the Universe how important you are, how unworthy they are of you and if they so much as lifted a finger against you, I'd kill them. They are nothing, compared to you. You're Piccolo-san, more than my master, my guardian, my friend, everything...

and I see it, as childish. To a degree, I always have, because there are always boundaries. Laws of what can and can not be..."

Gohan cupped the side of the Namek's cheek and pressed a tender kiss to his temple.

"Do you see? These feelings, foolish feels, will wreck who you are, and I cannot allow it. Even now, I've said too much...because I want you, I selfishly want you even if it means the only contact I'll ever get is a slap to the face, or a threat from your lips. As long as you show me something, it's all I need, just once..."

"Gohan."

Half a tremble, not enough to truly be considered by his standards. How he managed to confessing so raw an emotion to taking it all back, it baffled him.

"If you..."

Piccolo pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, damned Gohan for everything. He'd hit him if something in the back of his mind didn't warn against the action. The hand resting against his neck, tightened and shifted up slightly.

"You would rather treat me as a child? Protect me from something you do not understand fully, yourself?"

Fangs flashed as anger filled him, his thumb pressing firmly against Gohan's pulse. The threat there but not followed through. He knew no way to withdraw from this, nor any means to ignore what's been said.  
>Slowly, he let go of his breath, breathing in Gohan's scent.<p>

"I am nothing close to the being you feared as a child and yet you still worry you'll change me? Have you not already?"

Dropping his hand from Gohan's throat, Piccolo leaned back, crossing his arms. If it wasn't for him, he would probably be dead or destroying the planet depending on how Son Goku faired in a last battle to the death. If he truly considered everything he was, the boy had made him better. Piccolo saw no 'wreckage' to who he was now. Loyalty, honesty, friendship, guidance, even a part of that large yet simple word love was apart of him. All from knowing this powerful, young man.

Uncrossing his arms, Piccolo blamed it on the look Gohan had, as he brushed those bangs again from his face.

"You wrecked me along time ago, kid."

_'For the better.'_

He sent through their bond with a sharp, ordering tone.

Gohan's breath hitched, and he shuddered, both times when Piccolo touched him, shifted, grasped and caressed...he should've been worried, in tatters – but no, he was excited. A disappointed groan vibrated from his throat when his Master pulled away suddenly. Delicious emotions were flying at him in flurries: excitement, shock, relief, need. How was it he, a demi-saiyan was SO capable of feeling so many things at once?

_'Ok Gohan, calm the hell down...'_

He *just* barely managed to calm when he heard Piccolo through their mind link, rather suddenly.

"I, uh, crap. Some things were lost in translation."

Gohan leaned into Piccolo's intoxicating touch.

"I don't want to mess up who you've become. I've helped some, but you had it in you all along... I always knew it. You...only needed a little encouragement, someone to let you know there was more to life than pain. Through experiences, and the like – a fundamental part of healing one's inner being. Therapy, I guess."

Gohan wrapped a hand around Piccolo's wrist and fitted the Namek's hand against his cheek desperately, like it'd be the last time Gohan would be able to touch him.

"I'm not trying to treat you like a child, Piccolo-san. I'm afraid of shattering you with my stupidity, my wanton needs...because all I truly care about is what you want, and what is right. Somethings are just not acceptable in this world... I know what I feel, but I am not sure completely of what you do. I could ask you point blank, and I'm dying to, but..."

He fought the urge to jump Piccolo with a kiss...

"There is a law of all things, as my studies have suggested, and I can't risk it. Just because something feels good doesn't make it right. If it'd hurt you, I could never forgive myself."

Gohan took a step back and peeled his eyes away. It took every bit of his self control and it killed; it was like his heart was constantly being stabbed with a dagger wielded by his own hand.

"This is about you, and what you want. Please don't do these things to make me happy simply because I've been here for you..."

"You assume too much."

Piccolo shot forward, grabbing hold of Gohan's wrists, jerking him forward. He wrapped his arms around the boy's smaller frame, leaning down to press his nose into that intoxicating scent. Tightening his hold, he moved his lips against warmer flesh before taking in the shudder it caused.

"I understand what feels right and welcome it. I'll tell you differently with words or my fist, should I find what I want does not agree with yours."

Pulling back a bit, he pressed his forehead to Gohan's, one hand holding the back of his head in an old comrade gesture._ 'one mind.'_

"Is that enough for you? For now."

The difference in their temperatures shook his body with the soft feel of hair under antenna. It was like having a fire wrapped around his skin, the nerves in his antenna and the sounds Gohan made, only seemed to fuel it.

The curiosity from what felt like hours before surfaced as he slowly loosened his hold on the demi-saiyan. One hand stopped over the bare skin showing on Gohan's toned chest. Keeping his eyes away from those dark ones, Piccolo held his breath, wanting to hear everything, should Gohan make a disapproving sound or otherwise. Fingers brushed first, then the palm connected in a lazy caress that trembled slightly in excitement. His face stayed unreadable, save the coloring quickly painting his face.

Piccolo's long, smooth fingertips were driving Gohan wild; he shuddered, and unexpectedly his ki flared dangerously gray. It was getting harder and harder to stay in control with every word, and every caress that tempted him. Even the sentiments – each complimented one other impressively.

"Piccolo-san," Gohan stood humbly, mouth agape, speechless and motionless save for the shakes and shudders that wracked his body. Piccolo was touching him, actually touching him...fuck it, he needed more.

_'Kami, I can't stop. I'm already a slave to these desires...'_

"Piccolo-san," the Saiyan said again, marking his name a mantra. He moved closer to the other man carefully as to not interrupt his explorations, and leaned in with needy eyes.

Gohan felt the need to touch the Namek as well, but with another kind apparatus. Boldly, he circled an arm around Piccolo's shoulders to bring his entire being forward. Then, smooth lips parted seductively and a tongue emerged from his mouth to trace a trail from Picceolo's jawline, ears, and antennae. He took turns slowly licking both individually, savoring the taste, all the while trying not to moan in pleasure. Just a touch from Piccolo-san was enough to drive him over the edge...

"Soft...inviting...Aah..."

Gohan paused to gasp lusciously.

Suddenly, his one hand wasn't enough with the overwhelming feeling Gohan was sending through him. Grasping onto his waist, a low moan slipped from between his fangs.

Nothing he knew ever felt this good, this mind numbing blissful. Everything felt on fire where Gohan's tongue moved, leaving him gasping in air like no fight had ever done. The sudden ki rushing from Gohan snapped him from his senses before that talented muscle dragged his drowning mind back down.

"Go..Gohan."

Piccolo groaned, body shaking in shudders as his energy pressed in quick flashes that matched his heart's racing beat. For the first time in his life, he couldn't hear anything outside of the boy's voice.

A sharp ache rolled down from his painfully tight chest and into his stomach, causing a quiver to ripple under the reddening plate of his stomach. Forcing himself to move, Piccolo pressed his hands over flesh, dragging one hand between them to massage the tanned skin of the demi-saiyan's abdomen.

"Y-You...antenna..."

They burned, each touch rippling through and dragging weak sounds from him. He wanted to keep him there but struggled with the need to pull him away from them. Kami, he didn't understand how it could feel so wonderful. How each wet stroke was echoed in between his legs, with a fainter ache. Mindless to his hands, his talons began to rake in shuddering strokes.

Gohan blushed when Piccolo shuddered under his lips and fought the primal urge to smash their lips together. His cheeks reddened deeper when Piccolo-san rubbed one of the more sensitive areas of muscle, something Piccolo-san done accidentally not long before when they were sparring. Tons, tons of times before and it nearly pushed the demi-saiyan off the precipice of sanity.

One lick, two, three...his antenna twitched madly from the attention. Gohan loved it. Loved the way his friend responded. The rush was delightful, natural and searing but...

Gohan's caution arose like a disease. Piccolo-san could've decided at any moment that he wanted it all to stop because it was all too foreign. Foreign to his sharp mind; impossible to understand whatsoever – it was a constant fact in every fantasy Gohan ever had.

Pausing, Gohan grasped the Namek's wrist with one hand and grasped his chin with the other, guiding Piccolo's gaze downward to look intensely into the endless depths of his eyes.

"I've dreamt of this moment," the demi-saiyan murmured, difficulties keeping voice level.

"Even awake, around you, without you, and I swear to Kami, I'm going to fall apart from needing you..."

Gohan swallowed and forced himself to stay as still as a statue. In turn, his body resisted with everything it had. He craved contact; skin on skin, caress to caress. Piccolo-san reacted in a similar fashion, the best he could tell with his own limited knowledge, but what if he was mistaken?

Maddening. His hormones were going fucking haywire, but he had to stay strong. Quell the fire, all of it...

"What..."

He swallowed a gulp the size of a grapefruit and blinked like crazy.

"What is it you need, Piccolo? I mean- what is it you truly want?"

Clouded eyes slowly focused on Gohan's, his mind cutting like a knife against the raw emotions he felt.  
>Piccolo doubted he would still be upright if he had started this standing instead of kneeling. It hurt, but he dragged himself just that much farther away from that intoxicating scent to think. What did he want? He craved to continue, to feel and hear Gohan.<p>

He craved to sink his fangs into the demi-saiyan, something primitive begging him to do so.

Inhaling with a faint groan, Piccolo searched the boy's face for anything that would tell him what they were doing would later be ignored and shamed. Nothing gave way.

Drawing his hand up, he grasped the wrist to the hand that held his face.

"Give me what you think I deserve. You don't get told this much, Gohan, but I trust you with my life."

Clenching his eyes shut, Piccolo tensed as he spoke, "...even with this."

The claws of his free hand bit into his own flesh. There was no way around the fact that even Nail in his trapped quarters deep in his mind knew more about what was happening then he did. He would just have to let Gohan show him.

"What you deserve?"

Gohan's eyes widened; Piccolo had never said this to him before, at least not directly. Kami, it was the highest praise he'd ever received, even from his own father. So exhilarating, such a turn on. There was nothing more than the demi-saiyan wanted than to let Piccolo dominate him, all the while guiding the him along...

And yet...

Gohan floated closer, closing the unneeded space between them completely. Held Piccolo body in his arms with a precise, fluid movement, as to not hurt or strain him in anyway.

_'I'm so short compared to Sensei.'_

He had to ask, had to know:

"Am I still just a kid to you, Piccolo-san?'

Leaned closer, until their noses touched, breathing hotly against the Namekian's face.

"I have needs, Piccolo-san. You have felt me, touched me, nearly kissed me. Years and you have sculpted me into something more. Am I...am I not a man?"

"No."

Eyes blinked open as he inhaled deeply. The young man was no boy, hadn't been for a few years.

Old habits died hard though and dropping the reference would be a challenge.

"You have grown into a powerful warrior."

Tilting his head forward, Piccolo let his antenna rest against Gohan's forehead.

"You should know you have grown into a fine young man."

Fingers wrapped around his arms, jerking the demi-saiyan's body forward as he tilted his head to the side.

Pausing, Piccolo exhaled upon an ear. "Are they as sensitive?"

Gohan let out a breath, relieved as hell. He had an idea as to what Piccolo thought, but, he just had to hear it from those luscious lips. Absorb every word from that rich, erotic voice, and then inject it like an aphrodisiac into his blood stream.

Unexpectedly, the half-saiyan felt a pressure behind his ears, and the sound of that affluent voice. Gohan's knees trembled as he nearly fell apart from need.

Moaned. Can't. Stand. It. Any. Longer.

Barely, just barely, he found his voice. Picked up his tongue. Opened his lips.

"J-just a little..m-mostly the tips, and my neck..."

Gohan pressed into Piccolo for dear life wrapped his arms around Piccolo's middle.

"I'm at your mercy, Piccolo-san. Do...do what you wish to me."

Shifting, Piccolo caught the lobe of Gohan's ear, nipping a moan from that sweet voice box.

Closing his eyes, he let go only to move down to his throat, teeth brushing over the flesh before hesitant flicks of his tongue swept over the reddening skin.

Each breath felt like a drug, bringing in the demi-saiyan's heavier scent.

Teeth sank in for a moment over the muscle on the shoulder, his legs moving to slip out from under them and out behind Gohan, free from their curled position.

Piccolo focused on each sound to reassure everything he did.

Where else was he sensitive?

Bringing hands up, they combed through those wild locks. Lips moved over the racing pulse point in Gohan's throat, quickly moving away as a flash of predatory instinct craved to sink his fangs in and mark the demi-saiyan for life.

The same ache slid down his body, taking in the resting, willing body in his lap.

Slipping hands down toned, wonderfully toned muscles, Piccolo dropped his forehead upon a shoulder. Forcing his eyes open, he watched with curiosity as he explored the smaller male's stomach, tracing bones and ribs in a manner he'd done only once or twice before, looking for broken bones then. Now he searched for sensitive spots, enjoying those chilling sounds and shudders from Gohan.

"Piccolo-san!" The demi-saiyan moaned, his world just about bursting apart. Not only was Piccolo reciprocating, he was doing so with the same fervor. With every touch, Gohan groaned, sensitive or not. All of it felt cosmically euphoric and he never wanted it to stop, even if it meant that both of them would go delirious eventually from lust...

Kami, those fangs. He ached for them, for Piccolo-san. Gohan trembled horribly. Every sensation drove him into a saiyan frenzy.

"Piccolo-san..." the washboard abs of Gohan stomach inflated, coming to life, with plum colored pants tightening around wiry hips, giving way to very obvious evidence of an impressive arousal.

Gohan cupped the Namek's cheeks, and stared at him intensely, wanton need behind the orbs. Lifted his head carefully, cradling...

Without warning, he crushed their lips together, teeth gnashed. Not very quaint for a first kiss, but it would just have to do, damn it. The demi-saiyan pulled at his lover's lips and ran a tongue across his fangs, begging to be bitten...torn apart. Wanted it all.

A choked version of the demi-saiyan's name escaped his lips.

Circling strong thighs in his hands, he gripped them tightly.

The sudden heat Gohan pressed into him, forced a growl from his throat as he tried to respond to this new action.

Following those lips, Piccolo caught hold of Gohan's bottom lip, fangs cutting the soft flesh before sucking it into his own mouth. The bitter taste over his tongue was blissful. Moaning, he grasped at the back of Gohan's head, keeping him in place. Drinking in everything the demi-saiyan gave him, Piccolo found himself shifting under his weight.

Wincing, Piccolo pulled back with a gasp, light headed with the lack of oxygen. That ache that had felt so good now felt like breathing with broken ribs in a fight.

Closing his eyes, he shuddered under Gohan's weight, the pressure held over his lap nearly painful.

"Sorry," Gohan uttered, and positioned himself to wrap his muscled legs around the Namek's waist instead. The demi-saiyan sucked in oxygen desperately to relieve burning lungs, petting his fingertips across Piccolo-san's swollen lips as he did.

The ruby red blood bleeding from his own didn't bother him much too, no. It was natural as anything else, and maybe, just maybe Gohan craved more far too much.

Gohan cocked his head and leaned forward, pressed his lips to a bat like ear, "That was our first kiss, Piccolo-san."

A hand distractedly caressed Piccolo's thigh, fondling and squeezing, hardly managing to contain himself. Effortlessly, Gohan dragged the tips of his white teeth along Piccolo's ears to the nape of his neck. The ache between his pants was conflicting with his hormones, but it didn't matter- all he wanted was to make Piccolo-san feel anything and everything.

"Y-yes."

Tipping his head to the side, he exposed more of his throat to Gohan.

Piccolo squirmed under those hands, wanting more. Legs twitched, pushing up against Gohan's weight, pinning him closer.

A near defeated moan rolled out from deep in his chest as friction pressed down over his groin.

Kami, the pain had eased but for a second!

Wrapping his arms around the smaller torso, Piccolo thrust up his hips with a growl. The rush ran straight to his face, darkening it as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Kami, he hoped Gohan didn't tell him he was doing this wrong.

Gohan felt a proud poke to his leg.

"Mm."

The half-saiyan repeated, his lips failing him yet again. The growing friction between them was exquisite. Gohan wanted more, but didn't dare rush any of it in fear. He buried his face in the crook of Piccolo's neck, cupped the opposite angular cheek and allowed trembled hand to wander across the leathery expanse of Piccolo's skin; tearing Piccolo-san's outfit into tiny shreds as he went.

He gripped his lover through his pants with an index and pinky finger. Squeezed assertively.

Nipping and biting at Piccolo's antennae, Gohan purred seductively. He was so hard it hurt; just **touching** the Namek was enough to make him come.

_'How does that feel, Piccolo? Do you like it? Would you like more than just my hand here?'_

Their mind link shivered, intensified between them, it was all completely foreign. It was...damn. Maybe it'd continue to evolve if they continued.

Shuddering, Piccolo stilled for a moment before a scream ripped out of him, ki flashing.

His throat felt raw as he inhaled, hips moving to meet Gohan's hand without conscious thought.

Catching hold of his hair, Piccolo tried to press thought through his mind to answer.

'_Kami, Gohan could rename him and he'd obey.' _

The thought passed through along with the confusion as to what else could possibly work over him besides that hand.

_'Don't. Stop...' _

He shuddered, talons digging into scalp and pulling at the demi-saiyan's pants, ripping it at the hip.

Gohan howled silently under his breath, resisting the urge to grind against Piccolo until he erupted, but no. That'd be cheap, pathetic, and empty. Patience was a virtue, the highest of all virtues.

The demi-saiyan straightened and managed to keep the Namek's weight level to his own, even as he bucked wildly against Gohan, using the extra power of SSJ. SSJ, and the powerful tendons in his legs. It wasn't effortless to stay in control, but the shorter man succeeded utilizing lust-blinding rage. Everything he had, all he could give.

Haphazardly, the teen tugged and pulled at Piccolo's antennae, teeth caked in blood red. Gohan imagined he looked like a crazed serial killer of some sort; ha ha. Maybe a bloodthirsty vampire. The thought made him grin goofily...

_'What a sight I must be,'_

A struggled moan escaped his throat.

Gohan grasped Piccolo's hand and shook his head at the Namek. The opposite hand grappled his hip dangerously.

"I...I..."

Damn it, pick your freaking tongue off the floor Gohan.

"Let me, don't worry about me for now. I have the answer to your problem."

Gohan's leered for at moment at Piccolo with a hazy onyx gaze. Bowed his head, and seductively rained kisses from Piccolo's pecs to the tight bundle of his lower abdomen. Ripped open the offending fabric, and stared at the glorious man meat in front of him. Bobbed his head, licked the tip eagerly for a long minute, and parted to stare again with a maniac gaze.

Erect. Kami, his lover wasn't kidding when he said Namek's had genitalia!

"Wow...damn. You're hung, Piccolo-san."

The demi-saiyan peeled his eyes away and stared at Piccolo like a side dish. He could eat him up **whole.**

_'I could consume you, Piccolo-san. I need to have you. You're driving me nuts! It's taking all the self control I have just to stay here and...and... gaze at you.'__**  
><strong>_  
>Nothing felt like this, this blinding pleasure upon his body.<p>

Lips curled back as his head rolled, hissing the demi-saiyan's name.

Dropping back, muscles spasmed against the earth's solid force.

Each flash of ki came back in vibrations that felt like ghost touches next to Gohan's.

Fire swam threw his veins and exploded upon the feel of silk over his flesh.

He choked on a scream, clawing the ground under him in any means to ground himself.

"Go-Gohan..."

The air felt too hot, the need to move driving his mind into a frenzy.

Heart running wild in his ears, he tipped his head to look at Gohan, trying to control his erratic breathing.

With the pause in his actions, Piccolo shook, nerves raw to everything around him.

Taking in the wild look in those onyx eyes, Piccolo wondered just how long Gohan had wanted this.

Fisting his hands at his sides in a desperate attempt to keep from grabbing the young man, Piccolo licked his lips, eyes widening a fraction at the tenderness there. Meeting those eyes again, he groaned.

Kami he was torture to look upon.

Gohan smirked at the look on Piccolo-san's face, and ran a tongue over his teeth. Piccolo's blood..it was all so damn primal in ways he couldn't describe.

They locked eyes once again. He'd never seen an expression full of such wanton need on his Master's face before. The demi-saiyan clenched his legs together and made a strangled noise. With that, he shoved Piccolo-san back and mounted him passionately. Ground his semi clothed hips against his erection and went over another sort of edge when his lover licked his lips.

Gohan captured Piccolo's lips without warning and pressed all of his body weight upon the Namek like an animal; there would be no space between them. None. He couldn't bare it.

Wouldn't bare it.

For emphasis he bit and scraped his teeth upon the older man's lips, dug his knees into those shapely hips and fought himself to keep control.

"Bite me, Piccolo-san. Please."

The demi-saiyan's hair flashed a blonde erratic color, and his eyes jaded for barely a moment.

"I want you!"

A sharp groan sprang forth as he pulled Gohan even closer, talons racking his sides and back.

Pressing his palm down over his pants, Piccolo used a burst of ki to remove the material from existence.

Teeth clashed as he returned the bruising kiss. Hearing that rich voice demand his own cravings, Piccolo broke the kiss, catching that sharp jaw line in quick nips. Lips grazed over his throat until he found the tendons leading to the collarbone, fangs sinking deep in a claiming mark.

Hands slipped down to trace shuddering muscles until he found the prize between the demi-saiyan's legs, fingers wrapping around the base, he squeezed as Gohan had done to him. Tongue slipping out to trace the wound his fangs created, drinking down the rich taste like the finest wine. Moaning against marred flesh, Piccolo slid his hand over the hard shaft as he bit back into the wound.

Rolling suddenly, Piccolo pulled back, needing to see if Gohan felt that same rush, the same fire in his veins. Placing his free hand down upon the youth's stomach, he held him still as he watched those features twist. Talons cut into the heel of his own palm as he moved his hand over his length in cautious measures, ignoring his own desire to have Gohan's hand back on him instead.

Gohan's toned body shook in convulsions, unable to contain the pleasure jetting through his body. It was just too much, all of it made his head swim- the marking, a wet tongue, hungry gropes. All of it spilled over when his lover touched him there; Gohan howled, caught his lovers gaze, and lashed out to nip at Piccolo's antenna furiously.

Piccolo's claws dug into his stomach from the action; Gohan winced, drowning in both pleasure and pain. He ground against the Namek's other hand that held him like a wild animal.

_'You can't possibly imagine how many times I've pictured you doing this to me,' _

He managed through their mind link.

_'Always imagined you tearing me apart, one way or another...'_

The demi-saiyan paused mid-lick and blew a hot breath against Piccolo-san's leathery skin; drank in his primitive gaze.

"How'd you like to feel, my mouth on your every crevice, Piccolo-san?" He said with red cheeks. "As on fire as I've become, I'd love to drive you mad. Take you further..."

"You have, damn it. You have."

Shifting up, Piccolo removed his hands from his little lover's body.

Lover. It was such a foreign word in his mind.

Pulling that raven hair, he tipped Gohan's head back, bringing his lips down to the demi-saiyan's. Pushing his tongue in, he traced his teeth, rolled his tongue over the bitten lip before pulling it into his own, sucking on it.

Breaking off, he caught the flicker of what he learned long ago as Gohan hearing his thoughts. He'd let him try to drive him mad, if he could. Shifting up, Piccolo hovered over Gohan, challenging him to do as he pleased. The amount of blood covering pale skin brought his face closer, breathing in that delicious scent. Antenna twitched, brushing flesh and burning with the torment of attention served to them. Kami, he felt like a spring was building in him.

Gohan puffed out an exhale, gasping for precious air. His lungs burned, and everything was an intoxicating haze. Lax under Piccolo's ministrations, mewling haphazardly. He was going to lose it, why not bring his lover down with him?

Nipped at smooth green lips, kissed them, sucked them. Just touching his hair was lulling him to a paradise of fire.

Piccolo's erection pressed against him scrumptiously as if urging him on, and Gohan automatically glided down to the place his fantasies never ever did justice. Handling the member between shaking digits, Gohan wrapped his lips around the organ eagerly, as if he'd soon be consuming a favorite meal.

Pump, slurp, pump. He handled as little of Piccolo as possible until his mouth and hand found a good rhythm. A fire burned brighter between his legs, as if his arousal was angry with him for holding back.

The demi-saiyan's head bobbed smoothly, wild brunette hair falling between his eyes as he stared up at the Namek. Lust. A free hand trailed upward to rub his pecs teasingly.

_'What if I stopped, Piccolo-san?'_

Gohan made a noise in the back of his throat.

Falling forward, Piccolo grabbed at the dirt under his hands, talons ripping grass.

Legs opened wider as his head hit the ground, pebbles digging unnoticed into his flesh.

The heat and nerves drove him to thrust and whine with need.

Stiffening, Piccolo let a dark growl slip at that thought, nothing sensible passing through their link, only anger. Gohan would have to stop for him to think well enough for words.

The tightness traveled up to his throat, choking off sound until the only sounds of claws ripping earth and shuddering gasps for air came from him.

Muscles twitched with tension as sweat covered his form, each Kami blessed touch driving Piccolo closer to something he didn't know.

Fangs clicked sharply together as eyes rolled back. Kami, he couldn't breathe!

The intensity of Piccolo's anger shot through his veins like a bullet. Gohan tensed and widened his mouth expertly to devour more. Piccolo's member shuddered in the Saiyan's mouth, and he swirled a thick tongue along the tip of his organ reflexively. Pumped confidently with one hand and the other massaging over his pectoral muscles.

Gohan rubbed his member against the dirt in sweet ecstasy, mind foggy and devoid of any sort of reality. They were riding an ocean of passion, both of them, with no destination in sight.

_'I'm going to make you explode. You taste so divine, I can't stop, and those noises...'_

The hand on Piccolo's cheek swung to grab the older man's buxom buttocks and squeezed as hard as hell. If it were a human, they'd of lost all circulation.

Carefully, Gohan took him deeper into his throat and bit back several gags before finding a niche. Sweat was streaming down his skin and the Saiyan flexed the tan muscles of his back.

Spots blurred his vision.

Shaking violently, Piccolo found his body unable to hold out any longer. Burying himself in that tight heat, Piccolo found himself choking on a scream as he climaxed.

Ki rolled off his body like waves on a shoreline. Everything fogged over, mind blurring into submission to bliss.

Fangs shattered as sweat cooled on his naked form, antenna buzzing with feeling. It was like someone purposely draining his life from him.

Vulnerable. He felt it as a sharp and sudden awareness. Groaning, Piccolo forced his eyes open to look at Gohan, catching his gaze.

_ 'Tell me how to repay you.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Dragon Ball Z!

**Note:** Hi all, M here! Welcome to the third chapter of Don and M's Piccolo/Gohan roleplay converted to fanfiction. In this chapter, Gohan and Piccolo finally give in to the love and attraction that was been building since the day Piccolo took him away from the Son home and into his world.

**Warnings:** Violence, AU plot but follows closely with canon, bloodkink, masturbation, sex, homosexuality, bondage, orgy, homophobia (later chapters)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_'Tell me how to repay you.' _

His throat ached and his tongue burned with the taste of the demi-saiyan's blood lingering on it.

As Piccolo climaxed, the demi-saiyan felt a heavy wave brush over them. A mix of ki, and another Gohan couldn't quite make out. Tangible in quality, yet foreign...

Steadily, Gohan let the rush of white fluid jet into his mouth. Hot, sticky, bittersweet. He'd imagined thousands of times what Piccolo tasted like and none of them came remotely close to the real thing. Piccolo was at least thicker than his thumb was long and eight inches long, maybe longer; just a bit bigger than him. And that earthly green shade, Gohan purred under his breath...brilliant.

Gohan took his hands back, wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist with a shimmering look of satisfaction, staring at the Namek, and then...

_'Tell me how to repay you.'_

The younger man's head shot up suddenly as if burnt, mass off hair following to spill over his naked shoulders. Promptly, he swallowed the load in his mouth and licked his teeth. Grinned.

"There's nothing to repay, Piccolo-san. Nothing at all. I showed you what I thought you deserved, and you..."

Gohan ran a finger over various scrapes and cuts sensually.

"You have given me more than enough. I can make you cum again if you like, though."

Purred, sat up, and crawled onto the Namek, shoving his tongue down his throat roughly, tasted irish spring and metallic-like blood.

Growling, Piccolo sucked on his tongue, fangs teasingly scrapping but not cutting. The taste of himself was foreign, noticeably bitter compared to the rich flavor of Gohan's blood. Lazily, he drew his hands up, combing threw wild locks of hair.

Moaning, he could hardly believe the words Gohan spoke. Drawing his hand over his own throat, he held it there, brushing the sensitive points he knew to be the nodes that allowed him to become sexually aroused. Could he become so aroused as he had been moments before? The loss of control and listening to cravings until his ability to think was drowned in lust?

He shuddered, muscles blissfully limp and willing to stay put for a while longer. Ignoring his body's protest to lay still and enjoy everything Gohan could do to him, should he please, Piccolo moved his hand from his throat to run over the wound on Gohan's neck.

"What about this?"

He shifted to press a leg between the demi-saiyan's, pressing cautiously.

The demi-saiyan puffed suddenly, bucked against Piccolo wildly before stilling himself.

"I-I..if you like, Piccolo-san," a ruby red blush climbed his neck, and Gohan averted his gaze away abruptly. "I've just never...let anyone...do that to me. Never trusted anyone so close."

Logic and matter-of-faculty were starting to return now that his lust subsided just a bit, along with the shyness he'd so carelessly left behind.

Gohan pressed into Piccolo's hand and clenched his knees together, wishing he could hide the aching stiffness. He bit his lip and tried not to let the blush darken, it was so embarrassing. It was one thing to pleasure the hero of his dreams but to let him return the favor? This was just too good to be true.

He'd already gave him so much already.

_'You've indulged my greatest fantasy. I need nothing else.'_

"Please don't do this because you want to return the favor. You owe me nothing, Mr. Piccolo. "

Briefly, Gohan locked eyes with Piccolo before he looked away anxiously. He loved Piccolo, loved him beyond limits and above reason. But...it was likely he didn't return that love, at least not the same as Gohan's. It was selfish but it was the only way he'd think to go to that next step with his Master.

He twined their fingers together, and pulled away the hand from his neck.

The remaining wounds burned deliciously, however, it was the end of the dream.

"Do you not feel this?"

He let Gohan feel the rush of raw emotions; attachment, worry, flickers of frustration and something very deep inside claiming the young man's mind as HIS.

"Don't."

He pulled that lean form up, turning him around in his lap as he sat up. A familiar position from when Gohan first crawled in his lap and leaned against his broad chest when he was little.

Dropping his chin to the demi-saiyan's unmarked shoulder, he clasped both of Gohan's wrists, pinning them against his chest.

Antenna brushed over a pale cheek as he slipped his other hand down to the painful looking erection, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping steadily.

"You need this as much as I did."

Growling, Piccolo turned his attention to Gohan's throat, lining it with sharp bites and quick licks. Tightening the grip on his lover's wrists, Piccolo caught his ear, voice rough from screaming.

"I'll give what I please to, Gohan."

_'I crave it. I need to show you what you do to me. Damn, you're mine.' _

The territorial growl washed through the link, the desire to hold him, please him, protect him clawed over his mind's link. Pulling and opening his hand to palm the organ, Piccolo nearly groaned with Gohan's reactions. Those sounds driving him wild once more.

Gohan trembled, all emotion twisting and all around him nothing but a tangible blur. White sparks danced behind his eyelids like fireworks. Everything Piccolo was doing, those damned fangs, those talented fingertips. And that voice, with those steel promises, holy shit.

Try as he might, he was incapable of moving any limbs. Piccolo held him fast with impressive strength, so much so that even the goldening of hair and jadeing eyes made no difference. A state of primal demand claimed them both, especially his lover, and the loss of control nearly made Gohan weep. Hotly.

Gohan whimpered, pressed his back against Piccolo's chest. Desperate to contain himself, and failing completely. Always lax in Piccolo-san's arms, always, even from day one...

_'I think I've gone blind!'_

Ripples of tension chased each other up the well-defined muscles of the demi-saiyan's torso. The pleasure was killing him like a black mass of death, all on the inside... the best kind of death.

Gohan hardened, more pressure was building. Thoughts were escaping faster amongst the blur, barely, he parted his lips. Voice trembled and broken.

"P-P-Piccolo-san, w-w-w-e can go further. T..t...there is more than this. Do...you.."

His head tilted back wildly when a tremor vibrated from his spinal cord to his neck, jumping, nearly knocking both of them to the ground.

"Do you want more than this?"

Holding still, fingers squeezed yet did not move over his cock.

Pressing tightly against Gohan's form, Piccolo stilled his lips upon his lover's throat. Showing the same attention to Gohan was, as far as he knew, and here he offered something even more then this pleasure?

Pulling his legs up, he pinned them against flexing, twitching sides. He watched as Gohan slipped slowly away from the edge.

"What's more then this?"

His mouth found the small drops of blood still spilling over his mark on the demi-saiyan, dragging his tongue over them.

Gohan willed his thrumming heartbeat to slow by utilizing what little self control he had left. Piccolo had all but sucked it away, literally.

"There's...well," the demi-saiyan's member throbbed between his legs. Threw his head back and moaned; those little bites were really starting to get to him, almost as much as the green hand deliciously clasped around his twitching member.

He throat tightened, cutting off what ability he had left to speak. Grrr.

Gohan knitted his thick eyebrows together. Concentrate!

_'You can put yourself inside of me. I...I've never let alone do that, before. I mean, you don't have to, but...Kami, I need to feel you deep. I love you too much. I...hope that doesn't bother you, all of this is bringing up so much. You have no idea what you've done to me!'_

The wet tongue caressed hot skin, and Gohan just about lost it. How much more burning could he take? He was already too sensitive...

Pulling himself way, Piccolo tilted his head to the side, the faintest brushing of a blush crossing his cheeks.

Damn he wished he knew what Gohan meant.

Brushing a hand over his twitching antenna, he made a point of keeping his eyes on those lips.

"Explain."

It was bad enough his cock was aching again, the friction of the hot body in his lap only making it worse.

Slipping his hands over lean hips, he massaged the muscles there. Everything he knew now a mirror of what Gohan had shown or told him.

_Minus marking him._ A small voice echoed in the back of his mind, the pleasure rolling off of the idea was nearly as intoxicating as the scent and heat in front of him.

The relaxation by those expert fingertips eased the tension in his back. Gohan exhaled, heavy relief drowning his senses. Curiously, he cocked his head to look halfway at his long-time friend.

_'Hmmm?'_

Gohan smiled like a little kid when he taught a tinge of purple. Aw, Piccolo-san was blushing! Such a rare sight...'twas all the more endearing. And that sweat, framing his elvin-like face...

"Piccolo-san! You're blushing!"

The demi-saiyan chewed on a bruised lip and shoved against Piccolo, hard, attempting to knock them back. A hard, powerful piece of meat rebelled upon the invasion. Gohan flared his ki to super-saiyan status and arbitrarily "leapt" the hurdle by grinding against the member, long enough to gain the upper hand.

Eyes flared jade, and Gohan knocked them back suddenly with a thump. Of course, he broke free mid-air and turned to straddle the Namek's shapely hips.

The blow probably knocked the wind out of Piccolo. Ah. No matter, his lover would just have to bare it. No questions asked.

"I'll show you. No allowances, Piccolo-san. This may sting a bit, and you'll probably end up cumming. I've done this so many times in my dreams..."

Gohan grinned, eying Piccolo's heavy chest, soaked in sweat. Kami, he just wanted to fuck him then and there. Hmm. perhaps he was losing his mind or enacting a possession of sort.

Suddenly, he wet two fingers with his tongue, and thrust them into Piccolo's sweet heat without warning and twisted. Unforgiving, just like Piccolo-san had been all those years ago.

"Shall I shove my fingers a bit deeper to hit your sweet spot?"

The demi-saiyan dug them a bit deeper, utilizing a reserved bit of power. Scraped at Piccolo-san's walls with the tips of his fingernails.

Air rushed out of his body too fast at the invasion to recover from the wind being knocked out of him.

The blush across his face swallowed it in an even darker shade, ears matching the shade.

Mouth falling open, Piccolo clenched his eyes shut, his body clamping down on those fingers at the same time. Tossing his head back, a roar of pain shook his form.

Nothing made sense as pleasure started to burn his body, legs spasming until they grasped against the solid form between them, trying to cut off the feeling at the same time as keep it there.

Heels dug into the ground, trying desperately to steady himself.

"Gohan!"

Fingers became one with the talons at the ends, hooking and racking air with the sudden lack of sense to know what to do with his hands. Everything burned as his mind slipped back into nothingness, unable to cut between what hurt and what was causing that blinding pleasure.

The younger man nodded with approval and paused to stare, livid. The primal need to conquer his prey was almost too much to bare, and yet, here he sat, observing with a sick fascination. A lucid twinkle in his eye...

The musky tightness about his fingers shook him back. Piccolo started to grip him so tightly that he just about lost the circulation in his fingertips.

_'Excited are we?'_

Gohan purred, slid a finger across chiseled curves, tracing every muscle lazily until they traveled back to their primary objective. Kami, Piccolo-san was so gorgeous, especially wet and hard. This time a wet pink tongue replaced his fingertips and probed curiously. Every bit of the Namek's fleshy walls were smooth, clean, and searingly hot to his thick tongue.

His cock hardened painfully, but it was **nothing**. Saiyan heritage and long years of training allowed his body to undergo any sort of torment, even of the primal kind.

A hand grasped the dick just a little ways above Piccolo's anus. Grappled and forced it upward. Just enough to drink in hundreds of those throaty moans...

_'Beg me. I'm not going to stop, like the softy I usually am, Piccolo-san. You know what I'm like when you push me...you push me into a corner with no way out.'_

Blond locks spilled into his catlike green eyes; stared at Piccolo from between the arch of his legs.

Grasping onto Gohan's thoughts, Piccolo arched off the ground, talons grasping the earth as blasts of ki destroyed it.

Moans shook to his core as he choked out parts of Gohan's name.

The air around him pushed out of his lungs too quickly, the lack of oxygen making him that much more light headed.

The heat from within his loins was like a volcano pouring into his veins, muscles twitching with each struggle to buck his hips with the need for more.

"D-D-Damn it!"

Fangs snapped together, as a hiss rode out with each touch, stroke and hold.

"Gohan!"

Sparks shot threw his body, ki flaring as whimpers escaped without being choked back.

If he didn't stop soon, he'd lose it.

Faintly his mind pleaded for Gohan to do whatever he wished to. So long as the demi-saiyan got what he needed. Anything.

Gohan tongue fucked Piccolo's entrance just enough until he was well prepared for the next act. And, of course, for those sounds that curled his gut. However...all of this could be dragged out, there was the possibility. The demi-saiyan chewed a bottom lip, tasting metal; the draw of another challenge shoving against over and over to the edge.

Gohan squeezed Piccolo's throbbing member, and licked the tip mockingly. Pre-cum leaked suddenly and Gohan's jade-eyes widened, filling with an even deeper pool of primal essence.

He lowered himself to stare into those eyes, one of his hands carelessly gripping the green wrists tangled in the shattered ground together tightly. Right to the middle. Pressed a hard length against the inner thigh of his best friend, expression cool and calculated despite the smolder heat burning through his veins.

"Flustered? I never thought I'd see you in this state. Oh how the mighty have fallen..."

His voice lowered sultrily.

"to see Piccolo-san in such a state, I don't believe it."

This time, he didn't dare touch the older man directly, save for his dick.

Muscles tensed and pulled, fighting Gohan's grip on his wrists, his fangs bared in distress to the situation.

His chest heaved with each breath, body shaking with need.

Pride stung at those words yet he brought his legs around the form between them, pulling him closer.

"Gohan, q-quit talking!"

Eyes narrowed, pupils drowned in lust.

Thrusting up, Piccolo caught that bruised bottom lip, fangs catching in the threat his voice had held.

The demi-saiyan made a noise in the back of his throat unfamiliar to him. A cross between a hiss and a scream. One arm held Piccolo in place while the other gripped the back of the Namek's head to shove their lips together, fangs searing and tearing. They were drowning in a primal ooze of lust, Gohan realized, eyes fluttering...

_'I'm your teacher now, remember?'_

Gohan forced a burst of golden ki through his veins and broke free, of the kiss and Piccolo. Pushed to his knees and shoved Piccolo onto his stomach. Lingered behind Piccolo's backside, paused with an angry look, and fell forward to impale the Namek with abandon.

He began pumping without a moment's notice for Piccolo to adjust to his thick size. Piccolo's walls clenched against him like a foreign invader.

_'Tight. Do you like being fucked by your student?'_

The demi-saiyan sunk his fingertips into Piccolos shoulder, and clenched a jutting hip bone roughly.

Body singing with pain, Piccolo bit his own tongue, hissing with each thrust.

It was nearly as painful as his split form technique.

Talons dug into the ground, ki flashing on and off in quick little balls under his palms, forcing his body down slowly with each inch destroyed.

Lips opened with the first brush of pleasure, moans choked off by the blood in his mouth.

Nearly resting on his forearms, Piccolo clenched around his lover, bringing a hand back to hold the one on his hip for a moment before being forced to hold himself up again.

Gohan kept up the speed, every second burning with buildup from his loins to his cheeks. A faint voice of warning screamed to be careful, that this was his best friend. Remember. **REMEMBER.**

His lips formed an 'o' with every shameless thrust, every gasp, every shudder the older man made. Their world was splitting apart by the seams; Gohan ached for the total wreckage, years of waiting and inner turmoil bubbling to the surface.

Gohan growled brazenly. Piccolo's moans caught his ears. Thrusts became furious. Uncontrollable.

And his mind screamed:

**_'Remember...!'_**

"Fuck,"

The demi-sayian swallowed, and leant back to take Piccolo with him onto his lap. His hips moved at a less hurried pace...slowed to a stop, finally. His cock clenched inside of the older man, twitching, longing for more of that delicious friction...

Gohan pressed a kiss against a pointed ear and purred with anticipation,

"How do you feel?" His jade eyes shimmered, "tell me."

Opening his eyes, dazed with the find point between pleasure and pain, Piccolo tipped his head back against Gohan's shoulder, exposing his throat and a fine line of purple fluid running down it from his lips.

Resting his hands on Gohan's thighs, he groaned.

Opening his mouth, he closed it a second later, his mind connecting Gohan's words into something that made sense to his ears.

"I'm no china doll."

Gohan tilted his head in compliance, a haughty smirk pulling at his torn lips. He dug his nails into

Piccolo's sides, held him for a split second from moving...then, lifted him off completely from his shaft and impaled the Namek. He groaned; the fire burned brighter, it would consume him but he wouldn't walk away.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh fueled one part of his primal hunger. The other was Piccolo's groans and screams. Gohan needed to hear more.

Faster, faster, faster, faster...longer, longer, longer, harder, harder, harder. He just couldn't take it, the burning in his cock was destructive. His balls smacked against Piccolo's hole furiously. Needed...needed so much more, to fill, to have, to fuck. His friend said so himself, he was no pushover. Gohan would lose all sanity if that would shove them both over the edge to a paradise of flame.

Gohan yelled wildly and flared his ki to a wild flame, aiding to speed up and burrow himself even deeper each time. For a reason he didn't quite understand, the teen sunk his teeth into the smooth skin of his wet shoulder, perhaps to smother the burning sensation of his stomach...

His member flared within the tight channel, he couldn't hold it for much longer, just enough to reach that apex...

"Piccolo!"

Kami, that throaty voice full of lust was enough to make him come. He shuddered and bit into the burning insides of his cheeks; burying his face into Piccolo's back.

Arching against Gohan, Piccolo hissed with each thrust that threw blinding spots into his vision.

Needing just that much more, Piccolo released his grip on Gohan's thighs, grasping his erection with a whimper.

Flexing his legs, he drove himself back onto the youth, needing more, needing everything as he felt the burn in his loins.

Antenna stood on end, each thrust in coloring his face his a dark shade as lust blurred out everything but the sound of his heart racing behind his ear drums.

Gohan shoved the older mans hands away from his own length and began pumping from the bottom to the top dementedly. Thrummed harder and harder into that deep channel until the hot pressure was too much, and the teen stopped. He shivered and pushed his face into Piccolo's neck, and thundered a jet of a steady stream white liquid. Voice shaking, eyelids fluttering...until Piccolo was full.

"You're close..." The demi-sayian whispered, inching his cock even deeper to brush a bundle of nerves. The after-effect was immense, sweating soaking his skin, but the state of super-sayian did wonders for stamina.

Gohan tightened his hand and quickened his pace haphazardly.

Without a word, Piccolo shook with a silent scream, losing himself within the pleasure of Gohan's strokes as he came.

Sliding off Gohan's lap, Piccolo shakily held himself up on his hands and knees.

Mind slowly coming back from the blinding pleasure, Piccolo's eyes shut.

"Not close anymore..."

The weakest of laughs wracked his body, voice rasped from screams. Sweat cooled over his body, blood scenting the air and lingered heavily on his damaged tongue.

Bathing was now on his list of things to do once he found his strength for his legs again that is.

Without a glance back to Gohan, he sent a blast of the pleasure and the information of his lacking motor skills towards his legs through their mind link.

Bruised lips pulled up in a smirk, he might as well of told him he was god.

_'Sap.'_

The voice in his head mocked him wonderfully as he ducked his head to his chest, feeling his antenna twitch with the echoes of pleasure still rolling through his body.

Gohan eyed the Namek's backside lewdly, tangible need burning through his veins. In this state, he had gained great endurance but in return, great need. The teen licked his teeth and ran a finger across his lips, processing the details of their mind link and the bites and strokes his friend had given him not too long before...and that heat; how he squeezed around his cock and how he cried out inwardly when he came.

His libido spiked, ki flashing gold simultaneously, tracing every muscle – and there was his friend, up and ready again.

Gohan licked his teeth hungrily and crawled over to the Namek in a primal fashion; slowly, but steadily...then, hit Piccolo to the ground with inhumane force, entering him again from behind. One arm held onto him and the other grasped his wrist. Pumping.

"Wait!"

Gasping, Piccolo stilled, bracing himself against the ground, body singing against Gohan's. Drawing himself back, he arched into Gohan.

"..Go..Gohan.."

If he went through this again, he felt he would black out.

It was like his body had a mind of his own, the words were his but the actions were of...something else. Another side of him, perhaps, one that had been touched upon thanks to the awakening of...hidden powers.

Gohan rode the wave, bracing against Piccolo into his orgasm twitched, thundered...

He pulled out and came a into his hand, with the shred of semblance of sense returning...

Kami, how long had it been?

Gohan's vision blurred, shuddered. He was so drained, almost as much as..

"Crap!" the demi-sayian crawled over to Piccolo, mouth agape. Worry clutching at his gut, a constant ache throughout his body...

_'What has happened to me? I really lost it back there. Shit.'_

"Are you alright?" their bond gave forth a surge of exhaustion, nearly throwing the teen into hysterics. He picked Piccolo up and set him against his chest.

A hearthbeat. Thank Kami.

"Speak to me," Gohan bit his lip. "Please."

"Peachy."

He pushed himself to stand on his own two feet, legs ramrod straight with the tension of holding his body up.

A quick flash of ki and he was dressed in his gi, cape and turban.

Spots blurred his vision but Piccolo dismissed them as he turned to look at Gohan.

Save for the coloring on his cheeks and the sweat rolling over his flesh, making it that much more glossed in the dim light of the stars, Piccolo showed no sign of the events.

"Plan to sit there all night?"

His vision unfocused for a moment, a wash of dizziness that would have been spinning him towards the ground with exhaustion had he been human, over came him.

Instead, Piccolo crossed his arms, leaning back as he tried to focus on the youth. His lover.

He hadn't felt this drained since he was young, going through puberty within the span of a day.

Gohan raised a brow, lips forming into a thin line at the sudden change of events. Ki ebbed away as Gohan felt himself relaxing, powering down to his normal state as the rush of events caught up. Gohan blushed and nodded his head, as if deciding something.

"We're going to sit down and relax."

With that, the teenage demi-sayian grasped the older man's white cape and pulled him toward himself.

"I know you're too proud to admit it, Piccolo-san, but you must be a little tired after all of that," he smiled halfly, cradling the handsome face in his hands.

"I am, too."

Folding his legs under himself, Piccolo grunted.

Leaning into Gohan's touch, he frowned, eyes downcast.

He didn't sleep by choice. Normally he was knocked out by some means which forced his body to 'sleep'.

Pulling out of Gohan's hold, he settled down into his meditative pose before grabbing the demi-sayian's wrist, pulling him into his side.

"Fine."

Hanging his head, he couldn't help the small smirk at the thought of Gohan being now unable to toy with his currently hyper sensitive antenna. Maybe now the nerves would stop making him shiver. Maybe.

The demi-saiyan relaxed into Piccolo's side easily. Rested his head on his shoulder, all the while glancing his way fondly.

Ah, so he was in deep thought yet again? Typical Piccolo, but that cute smirk...well, now that was rather rare. There were times when that mask fell away to reveal more than that steel stoicism; tenderness, heart, concern...most times, they were around him and him alone.

Gohan grinned at Piccolo like a love-sick fool. Chuckled. Curled an arm around Piccolo's chiseled torso, smiled again so hard his cheeks hurt.

And then...

A cold gust of wind fluttered against his backside. He gazed around hopelessly, from left to right, to the night sky...then down to his very bare torso.

Gohan lept onto Piccolo's lap and shivered like a damned leaf, teeth chattering something fierce, pale skin growing even more pale...and...

"Holy crap! I'm still naked! I forgot!"

Gohan buried himself in the Namek's chest for warmth, purposely and not so purposely to drag him out of his silent revere. The teen grinned goofily and made a cocoon around them with Piccolo's cape. Tightly.

"I'm cold! Are you cold? It's really cold!"

"No Gohan, I am not cold."

Opening his eyes in bewilderment, Piccolo nearly laughed at the nakedness of the body in his lap and the sudden cape made blanket.

Smirk pulling at his lips and the amusement reaching his eyes, Piccolo mused on how long it would take Gohan to chatter out his request for clothing since the rags of what was left were in front of them now.

Leaning slightly against Gohan's back, his arms came around the narrow torso, talons tapping at his hip bones.

The softness of his flesh was awing against his fingertips and the childish behavior warmed his chest.

Softly his smirk became a small smile, recalling the moments like this and how Gohan had never used his cape before as he did now.

_'Getting braver in his actions.'_

The sudden swell of heat comforted Gohan, relaxed his joints and eased all of that shivering. It was no wonder that Piccolo wasn't cold, he had a damned built in heater or something. Lucky. Piccolo was perfect, just as he always had been...

Gohan's heart fluttered, and he lifted his head to gaze at his lover, a curious spark in his eye.

Piccolo was smiling? Really, really, really smiling?

The heat in his body jumped from his stomach, to his chest, and to his cheeks. He suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore, not with those arms around him, not with the wings of his guardian demon wrapped about.

"Amusing you, am I? Heh, good."

Gohan smiled and pressed a heavy kiss on Piccolo's sharp jawline, lingered there.

_'You're handsome when you smile, Piccolo-san. What else do I need to do to keep it there? Anything, I'll do anything.'_

"When you act like you do, yes."

_'Foolish behavior can be amusing when its from you.' _


End file.
